1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable illumination device, and more particularly, to a portable illumination device comprising a carrier having mounted thereon a planar light and light power source.
2. Description of the prior art
Typical prior art lighting for portable use consists of a DC power source, such as a battery, and an incandescent light. Such lights are not well suited for personal illumination, such as night safety lighting used when e.g., riding a bicycle, walking or jogging, etc, due to their bulk. Such prior art lights typically comprise a round or rectangular container having an interior adapted to hold a battery or batteries, and one or both ends or sides are adapted to hold a light bulb, reflector and lens assembly. The body of the container is then coupled to a belt or strap which is then worn by the user so as to allow "hands-free" use of the light. However, such combinations are not finding widespread usage, due to their relatively clumsy bulk, excess weight, poor weight distribution, and general inconvenience in use and application.
Reflective tape, or strips of material having light reflectors mounted thereon, are finding widespread use due to their light weight and ease of adaptability to various uses and surfaces. However, reflectors are somewhat deficient as a night safety device in that they only reflect incident light. They rely on a remote light source directed at the reflector, rather than providing light of their own.
It would be desireable to provide a portable illumination device which would not only have the light weight and flexibility characteristics of reflective tape or strips, but also have the ability to generate it's own light.